the edge of my affection
by Shunou
Summary: "Ayo kawin lari saja."/ Sakura mendengus. "Kau sedang melamarku?"/ [a translation]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

This fanfiction is translated from arabesque05's work, with the same title. Done with permission.

* * *

the edge of my affection

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Pernikahan Naruto dilangsungkan dengan kemewahan khas Hyuuga: para tetua dan delegasi asing dan perwakilan-perwakilan daimyo seluruhnya hadir, nyaris bukan lagi suatu resepsi pernikahan, melainkan sebuah perkara politik. Perayaan pra-pernikahan dilangsungkan selama berhari-hari. Pada hari resepsi pernikahan, para tamu bersulang untuk pasangan suami-istri baru itu; Naruto—yang masih belajar mengenai urusan kenegarawanan—balas bersulang untuk mereka. Pada satu waktu, dia menarik Sakura ke tepi dan bertanya kepadanya apakah mungkin livernya sudah mati—akan bagaimana rasanya? Apakah sakitnya terasa tajam atau hanya berdenyut? Tapi toh, dia punya dua liver, 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Sial," kata Sakura, kemudian menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi. Dia masukkan jarinya ke mulut pemuda itu, terus ke dalam hingga Naruto muntah, kemudian dipeganginya baju pernikahan Naruto selama pemuda itu memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet.

"Aku tidak membayangkan pernikahan akan seperti ini," kata Sakura beberapa waktu kemudian sambil berbaring di dalam bak mandi, merenungkan pola langit-langit kamar mandi. Kamar mandi Hyuuga memiliki pola daun emas mosaik—tentu saja mereka punya, pikir Sakura. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Uchiha juga demikian.

Naruto mencengkeram lemah tepian toilet, membuat suara-suara seolah dia akan mati, dan berkata, "Aku mau mati."

"Bagaimana mungkin Jiraiya tidak mengajarkan hal-hal semacam ini kepadamu? Satu: jangan mencampur alkohol. Dua: makanlah sesuatu sebelum kau menenggak alkohol seperti ikan. Tiga—"

"Sakura-chan," kata Naruto memelas.

"Muntahkan semua," ujar Sakura halus. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Sakura kemudian bangkit dari bak mandi, merapikan rambut dan gaunnya, dan memasang sepatunya kembali. "Aku akan cari Hinata-chan dulu," katanya.

Sakura menemukan Sasuke lebih dulu, duduk di antara ketua-ketua klan dengan wajah nihil ekspresi yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu tengah membayangkan berbagai macam teknik untuk mengeluarkan isi perut mereka. Dia memain-mainkan wagashinya. Beberapa tetua klan di sebelahnya saling mengobrol—kata-kata "monster" dan "anak haram" terdengar dari meja itu. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Kepalan tangannya terasa gatal.

"Oi," katanya dengan pelototan mata.

Sasuke menengadah yang paling dulu: ke arah kerutan di dahi Sakura, kemudian kepalan erat tinjunya. "Sakura-chan," katanya tiba-tiba: terdengar cukup ganjil hingga membuat Sakura terhenti.

Sakura menatap penuh tanya kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri, membungkuk kepada seorang pria bermata pucat yang duduk beberapa kursi jauhnya di sisi kirinya, dan mengobrol dengan suara pelan sejenak. Dia kemudian memutari meja dan menghampiri Sakura. "Jangan pukul siapa pun," gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri terlihat siap membakar mereka kapan saja," tukas Sakura tajam.

"Memang," jawab Sasuke sepakat.

Sasuke kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruang resepsi. Ada keputusasaan yang tercermin pada ekspresi wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berkata, "Ayo kawin lari saja."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Aku memanggilmu 'Sakura-chan'," kata Sasuke dengan nada kering, masih enggan menatap Sakura.

"Ya, dan itu—sangat aneh," ujar Sakura. Dia turut melemparkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan sebagian besar tamu undangan itu dalam hidupnya. Dia kemudian berujar kepada Sasuke, "Naruto sedang di kamar mandi, muntah."

Sasuke berujar kembali, "Ayo kawin lari."

—

—

Sakura sepenuhnya yakin Naruto dan Hinata akan hidup bahagia, begitu mereka pindah dari rumah ayah Hinata: dari cara Hinata yang tanpa keraguan meraih handuk wajah dan membersihkan mulut Naruto dan mengguyur toilet dan membantu suaminya keluar dari ruang resepsi—barangkali memang ada pernikahan yang dibangun dengan sedikit kelembutan. Dalam beberapa tahun, atau bahkan minggu, Naruto akan menertawakan peristiwa hari itu, pernikahannya yang dia habiskan dengan meracuni diri dengan alkohol dan setengah jam untuk muntah hebat di kamar mandi yang berpola daun emas mosaik milik ayah mertuanya. Belum apa-apa dia dan Hinata sudah saling lempar tatapan rahasia ketika mereka membicarakan hari pernikahan mereka, seolah ada gurauan yang hanya keduanya tahu.

Tetap saja bagi Sakura—dia punya selera humor yang sedikit berbeda.

—

—

"Kita bertemu di dekat bangku taman saja," kata Sasuke beberapa hari kemudian, berdiri menunggu di depan sebuah kedai takoyaki. Mereka hanya punya cukup uang receh untuk membeli satu porsi bersama. "Kau tahu yang mana."

"Mm-hmm," ucap Sakura. Takoyaki pesanan mereka sudah selesai dimasak—Sakura bergerak maju untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. Dia lemparkan senyum terima kasih kepada penjualnya, kemudian kembali menghampiri Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tusuk gigi. Mereka menunduk di atas takoyaki isi enam itu, panas dengan asap mengepul ke udara musim gugur. Aroma gurita, bawang daun dalam minyak panas, tercium menggiurkan. "Uwah," seru Sakura girang.

Mereka menghabiskan takoyaki itu dalam beberapa gigitan. Sasuke mengambil piring kertas dan tusuk gigi mereka, dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Omong-omong, apa maksudnya dengan bangku taman?" tanya Sakura teringat.

"Oh." Sasuke menunduk. Ada senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Ayo bertemu di sana. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barang dan membawa tas. Kau datang dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi."

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Begitukah?"

Senyum Sasuke berubah nakal, ujung giginya terlihat dari sudut bibir. "Mungkin kau akan menangis sedikit," katanya, "mendeklarasikan cinta mati dengan indahnya. Menawarkan diri untuk mengikutiku hingga ke neraka."

Sakura menendang pergelangan kaki Sasuke. "Kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke, meraih satu tangan Sakura. Sakura memuntir lengannya; Sasuke menjalin jemari mereka bersama, erat. "Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana sendirian."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke; posturnya tampak jelas di bawah langit biru: alisnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tajam. Tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan kuat dan kasar oleh kalus. Udara di sekitar mereka beraroma daun-daun musim gugur, ada rasa manis yang melapisi hawa dingin yang belum tiba. "Hmm," kata Sakura, tersenyum; dan setiap detak jantungnya seolah berkata _ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_.

Sasuke menunduk memandang wajah Sakura: dan mungkin telinga Sasuke memang biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti matanya yang luar biasa tajam. Dia tampaknya memahami jawaban yang tergambar jelas pada wajah Sakura. Untuk sejenak, dia meremas tangan Sakura. Katanya, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

—

—

"Okay, tapi jika aku _benar-benar_ kawin lari denganmu, Ino bakal mengulitiku hidup-hidup," ucap Sakura. Dia letakkan jurnal medis yang tidak benar-benar dia baca dan menghentikan aksi pura-puranya. Dia lipat tangannya di atas meja makan dan bertopang dagu mengamati Sasuke membersihkan kerak di ubin dapur. Otot-otot di punggungnya berkontraksi dengan memukau. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura tertawa. "Apa kau takut terhadapnya?"

"Tidak," sanggah Sasuke.

"Dalam skala satu hingga sepuluh," desak Sakura.

"Nol," jawab Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan memasang wajah mengolok kepada Sakura dari balik bahunya: jadi, tebak Sakura, sekitar tujuh.

"Apa kau takut terhadapku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Yang itu sedikit tidak terduga. Sakura duduk lebih tegak. "Sungguh?"

Sasuke tidak berbalik. Katanya, "Itu hal yang bagus. Aku tidak pernah mencemaskanmu."

 _Oh_ , pikir Sakura. Besarnya kepercayaan implisit Sasuke kepada Sakura terasa begitu mengejutkan.

Justru dia merasakan yang sebaliknya: dia selalu merasa takut untuk Sasuke, mengkhawatirkannya, apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap dirinya sendiri, membakar dirinya dengan bara di dalam hatinya; tetapi Sakura tidak pernah takut _terhadap_ Sasuke. Sakura mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahu pemuda itu tentang hal tersebut—tapi toh, Sasuke mungkin sudah memahaminya. Lagipula, di dapur mereka saat ini, Sasuke diam memunggungi Sakura, tanpa perlindungan—mempercayakannya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke menambahkan, "Juga: terkadang kau marah dan aku takut kau akan merusak keran atau kebun atau rumah kita—"

" _Tidak akan_ ," protes Sakura. "Bukan rumah! Bukan rumah _kita_!"

—

—

Seekor ikan lele hidup di kolam ikan rumah sakit, dengan kumis panjang dan ekor keemasan. Terkadang Sakura memakan bekal makan siangnya di tepi kolam itu, berjongkok di sana, dan sesekali menjatuhkan remahan roti melon ke dalam air kolam. Sasuke mengunjunginya suatu hari, ketika daun-daun rerumputan mulai menguning.

"Bagaimana kabar teman lelemu?" tanya Sasuke, berjongkok di sebelah Sakura. Bahu saling bersentuhan.

"Hidup dengan sedikit perhatian darinya, seperti biasa," Sakura menghela napas.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dengannya kalau kau kabur denganku," ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Tapi teman leleku punya kumis yang sangat indah," ujar Sakura, sepasang matanya berbinar. Dia menoleh menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke menoleh menatapnya, dan mereka saling melempar senyum—barangkali sedikit seperti orang bodoh, dua anak muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Sakura menawarkan sisa roti melonnya. Sasuke menerimanya dan makan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Ketika dia selesai, Sasuke berujar, "Ayo kita pergi menemui orang tuaku besok."

—

—

Sakura tahu setampan apa Sasuke jika dia memperhatikan penampilannya: Sakura _tahu_ , tapi tetap saja—melihatnya langsung dengan setelan jas rapi, ada suatu hal yang terasa konyol dari hal itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau—tidak adil," protes Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, dengan rambut ditata ke atas, kimononya bermotif bunga-bunga musim semi, dan berkata, "Aku lebih suka melihatmu."

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang membantunya menuruni tangga di depan rumah. Mereka berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan. Sakura berjinjit dan meluruskan dasi Sasuke dan berujar kepadanya, "Aku tahu kau bermaksud memuji, tapi itu justru terdengar menyeramkan."

"Sedikit," kata Sasuke sepakat.

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama. Senja temaram, langit barat berwarna oranye dan ungu. Angin berhembus, dedaunan pohon gemerisik seperti gumaman seratus suara.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kimono ini tidak sesuai musim?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya kau sendiri tidak sesuai musim?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengkhawatirkannya, Sakura sang musim semi?"

Sakura kemudian balas mengungkit-ungkit makna nama Sasuke, yang begitu klise sebagai seorang shinobi, dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit bertukar olokan. Mereka melewati menara pengawas, kemudian dinding batas desa. Sasuke membimbingnya menuju hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang lebih tinggi dan dahan besar yang Sakura duga sudah tumbuh sebelum Konoha berdiri. Tanah di bawah mereka lembut oleh lapisan lumut. Di atas mereka, pepohonan terlihat membara oleh warna senja, percampuran dedaunan merah dan kuning. Mereka sampai di gerbang depan kuil kecil di antara warna-warna api, anak tangga batunya halus termakan usia.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura ke dalam genggamannya. Suara pelan, dia berkata, "Mereka berkata Izanagi pergi ke dunia bawah untuk menjemput istri dan saudara perempuannya Izanami, tapi gagal. Dan ketika dia kembali, dia membasuh dirinya di sungai di Ahakihara dan mendapatkan tiga anak: Amaterasu dari mata kirinya dan Tsukuyomi dari mata kanannya dan Susanoo dari hidungnya. Menurutmu, apakah dia sedang menangis?"

Di sekitar mereka, malam tidak bersuara kecuali dari gesekan dedaunan pohon. Sasuke menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, dan ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat memilukan dari sudut garis bibirnya.

"Kesedihan adalah warisan keluargaku, Sakura. Kesedihan adalah yang membuat kami bertahan dan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku—aku tidak punya apa-apa untukmu." Matanya berkilat kemerahan di bawah sinar rembulan. Dia menghela napas, yang terdengar seperti tarikan pedang berkarat. "Tapi tetap saja," katanya. "Tetap saja aku masih ingin bersikap egois; aku masih ingin kau tetap di sisiku."

"Meski aku sudah tua," kata Sakura, "bahkan sampai saat itu?"

"Ya," ujar Sasuke. Katanya, dengan sedikit kejenakaannya yang dulu, "di semua musimmu."

"Kalau begitu," mulai Sakura, "kita sudah lebih baik. Izanagi lari ketakutan ketika melihat Izanami di dunia bawah, yang tidak lagi cantik, dipenuhi belatung." Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya bersama. "Seperti apa pun keluargamu, Sasuke-kun punya banyak hal yang bisa diberikan. Kau belum selesai membersihkan kerak di dapur. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukannya. Ketika Naruto menjadi hokage dan menjadi _sangat mengesalkan_ , aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencekiknya. Ketika udara menjadi dingin, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghangatkan tanganku; dan ketika aku harus bertugas pagi di rumah sakit, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatkan kopi; dan ketika aku lelah, aku membutuhkan ciumanmu untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Barangkali Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihat di kegelapan; tetapi Sasuke merunduk dan mencium Sakura di bibir, lembut, penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih," katanya kemudian, dan Sakura bisa mendengar semua hal yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan di dalamnya.

Mereka berbalik dan menaiki undakan tangga. "Apa menurutmu anak pertama kita juga akan perempuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian, "Aku harap dia mirip denganmu."

—

—

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Haruno Sakura menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam upacara kecil dan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kawan dekat. Pengantin wanitanya cantik, dan pengantin lelaki tampan, dan pada makan malam resepsi, salah satu tamu undangan berdiri dalam posisi terbalik dengan kepalanya di atas mangkuk cocktail sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat.

"Oh, Lee," desah Sakura.

Sasuke diam menonton ketika Naruto mengikuti aksi Lee, diikuti dengan seruan "Minum! Minum! Minum!" dari InoShikaCho. "Sepertinya, masalahnya bukan pada pernikahannya," ujar Sasuke termenung. "Kurasa, masalahnya adalah teman-teman kita." [ ]

—

—

 **Notes:** karya asli bisa dibaca di akun wordpress arabesque05-san (atau blue-plums di tumblr).


End file.
